1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved gage construction and to an improved casing body for such a gage construction or the like, as well as to a method of making such a casing body or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a gage construction having a casing body provided with a generally circular front face interconnected to a rear mounting flange by an annular side wall means disposed therebetween.
For example, see the following two U.S. Pat. Nos.:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,175--Graesser et al PA1 (2) U.S. Design Pat. No. 224,806--Zuck PA1 (3) U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,390--Neugebauer PA1 (4) U.S. Design Pat. No. 236,816--Martin
It appears that the side wall of the casing body of the gage construction of item (1) above is substantially frusto-conical with the smaller end thereof terminating at the front face and the larger end thereof terminating at the rear mounting flange so that grooves are cut into the exterior wall to provide for the insertion of mounting bolts to fasten the gage construction to the desired structure.
It appears that the casing body of the gage construction of item (2) above has a side wall that is substantially cylindrical from the front face to the rear mounting flange thereof with the rear mounting flange having a generally triangular configuration with the mounting holes passing therethrough at the corners of the flange outboard of the cylindrical side wall.
It appears that the side wall of the casing body of the gage construction of item (3) above has twelve coarse serrations or knurls extending between the front and rear faces thereof.
It appears that the side wall of the casing body of the gage construction of item (4) above has a plurality of flat sides that extend between the front and rear faces thereof.